


Expectant

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozmotis might be freaking out a little bit over his impending fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectant

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Kink Meme fill from me. Wheee~

For the first week, everything is normal. The very regimented life Kozmotis leads when he is in the Outer Sectors on patrol makes it very easy for things to _be_ normal. There were reports to write, troops to inspect, Greater Abyssals to exterminate.

But lurking in the back of his mind is an important thought that won't stop pushing forward until it reaches the very forefront of his thoughts.

_A baby. I'm going to be a father. I'm someone's father._

Sergeant Lawn found Kozmotis in his tiny office, staring blankly at the wall. It was a good wall, and a good little office. The mobile command station was practically new, and hardly ever broke down when they were moving from one location to another. Sargent Lawn is a good sergeant; he's one of those men who just gravitated to the role, and he knows how to handle officers.

It helps that, in spite of a lifetime of service, he's managed to father a small battalion of children. His oldest is only a few years younger than Kozmotis, not that Lawn is going to bring that up.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Yes, sir. Congratulations, sir."

Kozmotis drops his head into his hands and makes a noise that no officer should ever make, even in the privacy of their own office. Sergeant Lawn waits patiently. He doesn't say it (because there are things that you _just don't say_ to officers), but he knows _exactly_ what's going through his commander's mind: _What kind of universe am I bringing a child in to? I'm going to make a complete hash of it. My child is going to hate me. I'm not ready for this!_

Lawn poured a fresh cup of tea, adding a generous nip from his flask. "You poor bastard," he murmurs. "Just wait until you get home. Then you'll see why I volunteer for extra tours of duty."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, I remember when my Vespa was pregnant with our Jasper."

It was amazing how terror could sharpen a man's senses. Somehow, the terror of his coming child had made his hearing so much clearer, especially when his men were discussing their wives and children.

"You ever seen a woman live on starfruit? A solid month of nothing but starfruit and vitamins! I thought she was mad. And you see right here? My Vespa wanted me at the birth, and then she goes and rips my hair out! It still hasn't grown back, you see?"

 

Sergeant Lawn found his commander staring off into the distance outside the mess hall and gently lead him back to his quarters, plying him with a cup of tea liberally dosed with the contents of his own flask.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Astrid is, as always, a radiant beauty with a smile as gentle as the coming dawn and a voice like the wind playing through chimes. Kozmotis has been on leave for three days, and still had another four before he has to return to the barren wasteland of the Outer Sector; it's been six months since he's seen her, and five since he's been given the news. Kozmotis is determined to not waste a single moment of his leave -- he is by his beloved wife's side, and nothing would remove him. He lives to serve her every whim (even if that included eating starfruit for a month. It hadn't yet, but if it did, he would be ready!).

Astrid is still smiling as she takes both of Kozmotis's large hands in hers, kissing his knuckles lightly before she speaks.

"If you don't stop acting crazy right now, I'm going to cut your head off and stick it on the front gate as a warning to all others. I have managed just fine until this point, but you are driving me insane. I'm having a baby -- not yet, sit back down! -- and women do that every day. I have the best doctors, I am young, and I am healthy. And if I hear the word 'but' come out of your mouth, I will shove a fork into your thigh. Just smile and nod."

Kozmotis Pitchiner is a soldier. He faced death on a daily basis without flinching, and without fear. He has defeated Greater Abyssals with nothing more than his sword and his wits, and there were few things in the universe that he was hesitant to face.

But he was not a stupid man. He smiles, he nods, and he that afternoon he takes a very long time to purchase new flowers for his wife's garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She has my nose," Kozmotis moans softly. In his arms, his daughter makes a soft noise that makes his heart stop for a moment. Unseen by him, Astrid rolls her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with your nose, my darling."

A lifetime with his nose flashes in front of Kozmotis's eyes, and he whispers another apology to Seraphina. He'll make it up to her. He'll buy her ponies, and jewelry, and the very best teachers. Whatever it takes to make up for the nose. Maybe someday she'll even forgive him.

Somehow, the nose seems more important than the fact that he wasn't there when Seraphina was born. That might be because he hasn't slept since the call had come in two days ago. Arrangements had been made, Kozmotis had been allowed leave to return home, and now he was holding his Seraphina like he would never let her go. Even with his nose, she is beautiful.


End file.
